Leaves of the Past
by Junhiti
Summary: Aoba remembers the past and the love he loved. - Some OC x Aoba inside.


I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters, they all belong to Amano Akira.  
>This one is a little crack fic envolving Aoba and Gingerbread's master, an OC I created.(Expect some grammar mistakes in the middle of it)<p>

It was so very long ago... and yet, it felt like it had just happened a day ago... Deepening himself into his thoughts, Aoba remembered the story of his first and only love.

The name... he had a hard time trying to remember it, but he finally did, The Magician. A girl on a wheelchair was that doll's owner, Gingerbread. When Aoba laid his eyes on her beautiful and wavy blonde hair, he felt in love at the first sight. After urging all his courage, he finally had the guts to speak with her, the one who helped her move around was not there.  
>"H-Hello... May I ask your name?" Aoba was being very polite, something he didn't truly was most of the time, unless around beautiful girls<br>"Oh... So suddenly, how rude... My name is Sarah, are you perhaps a pedo?" His face fell and he was about to punch her in the face, but he remembered what he was there for  
>"Absolutely not! My name is Aoba Koyo! Pride of World Boxing! You truly are beautiful..." Aoba gasped and excused himself for saying that, the blonde only laughed<br>"That's fine... I suspected as much... I see you have taken an interest in me..." He blushed and tried to hide that. After that little moment, he asked if he could see her again  
>"... Well, my father won't let me out, unless with my maid... I live in a house near here" She pointed the neighbour's mansion. At 10 p.m. Aoba was invited over to sneak into her house.<p>

Aoba couldn't think of anything else besides his meeting with Sarah, he thought of words he'd say to her... If they were going on with a relationship, her father couldn't know the truth, Aoba had never seen the blonde's father, but if he really prohibits her on going in a relation... He decided to buy her a present, it was a marionette doll, he didn't know if she still liked to play with little dolls... but who knows?

It was 9:40 p.m. and Aoba stalked the house activity... Apparently, all lights were off and no sights of the girl, did she just play with him? When he turned around to go away, he heard she call for him, he turned and saw Sarah waving for him from up, she informed him the mansion's doors were open and everyone was sleeping(besides her).

Aoba felt the urge to hug her or kiss in order to compliment, but it was still too soon for that. Sarah stood still on her wheelchair and could not move, Aoba gave the present he bought to her. When she opened it, her eyes widened.  
>"Aoba... How did you know I love these dolls?" She was almost screaming in happiness, pleased with himself, Aoba gave her a hug. "Did you know I have a collection full of them? Come and see, it's in the basement" Off they went towards the basement, careful not to wake anyone...<p>

Once arriving there, Aoba couldn't believe what he saw, over a 100 marionettes were placed on shelves everywhere, the one he gave her would be the 101th. There was one she treated differently, a magician brunette with a broom, she called him Gingerbread.  
>"Isn't it cute? I really adore dolls like them... do you find it creepy that a girl as old as me can still find pleasure in playing with them?"<br>"Of course not, there are lots of people in the world with different kinds of taste" It was the best he could say, Aoba wasn't much of a fan of marionette dolls... but he had to win the girl's heart.  
>"Aoba... do you know the reason I love them?" He shook in denial "Like me, they will never move... I suffer a disease which destroys me little by little... I don't think I can survive much longer... Father tried everything he could... all the doctors said it was incurable... Do you still think you can be happy by me side?" Quickly, he took her hands and said he would always be loyal and love her with all his heart, she smiled a warm and bright smile.<p>

Those days were the happiest for both, their secret meetings continued to happen, none suspected a thing. Her father had travelled and they enjoyed as much as they could. Under a cherry tree they made the best memories, they'd have lunch and dinner together, those happy moments seemed they would last forever... The end come as quickly as the beginning, her situation had worsened and all she could do is lay on her bed, waiting for the day everything would end...

"Listen, Aoba, my time is drawing near... I probably won't last much longer..." Sarah coughed and tried her best to stay woke, standing still on her bed  
>"Don't say such things! We'll get through this... We have to!" Aoba was crying and clung up to her<br>"No... I always knew from the first time... The time when I fell in love with you, I knew that, in the end, I'd suffer more if I involved myself with you... But you know what, Aoba? I don't regret anything... I lived these past weeks to the fullest alongside you, of course it'd be nice to stay... but nothing lasts forever"  
>Aoba shook his head and caught both hands, crying over them, Sarah's last words were spoken and she passed. Almost in a trance, his world was about to fall into million pieces, he felt into depression and to mourn, regretting ever meeting that girl...<p>

Everything around him became black and a parallel dimension had formed were he stood. There were no walls, only pitch blackness, the ground black and white and suddenly, a strange figure appeared before him, first an immobile doll, it came to life and began to speak  
>"Well, well You've messed up big time, yes?" The doll looked exactly like the one Sarah loved, Gingerbread, but he was, somehow, alive and speaking. This made no sense at all, Aoba didn't remember drinking or anything like that.<br>"You… her doll… What are you doing? And why you speak?"  
>"Naïve… my spirit cries to destroy your flesh. Everything went wrong the moment you appeared!" As the doll spoke, a sudden shock passed through Aoba, he started to condemn himself for the death of the loved one, letting that evil doll(spirit) win over him<br>"You took everything… I envy the care she shown you, I will destroy you to pieces now " Gingerbread shoot projectiles from his broom as Aoba fled them  
>"That's not the answer! Revenge won't get you anything!" He had no powers, what more he could do besides try to make it get into its senses?<br>"You would never understand a doll's feelings, die!" The green-haired boy got hit pretty bad by his attack and was immobile. "You have nowhere to run to! End of line!" The moment before Gingerbread stroke with his broom, Aoba tried one last thing

"Do you truly think Sarah would like to see both of us fighting? Would she become happier to see the ones she truly loved to kill one another?"  
>"Of course! Killing will make my soul rest in peace"<br>"Then… Don't forget her smile…" Aoba closed and eyes, Gingerbread realised the error he was committing, sinning like that won't get him anywhere, he could see the eyes of Sarah crying as he did this… slowly, he backed off and felt sorry  
>"I guess you're right… I'm glad that she… got to know a person like you before she died… Farewell, Aoba-kun "<p>

Gingerbread disappeared as well as the parallel dimension, Aoba was back into his room and he realised he was holding a knife aiming to his heart, he quickly dropped the knife and pant frenetically. He vowed never to forget the memories of Sarah.

And so, he finished remembering everything once again… He felt sad, but he knew that someday, somewhere, he and Sarah would meet once again, so that day comes, he would continue smiling and living his live to its fullest.


End file.
